Rendezvous
by schtroumphc
Summary: Another attempt for a real date is foiled again. Jack tries to make it better. Jack/Ianto.


**Rendez-vous.**

Disclaimer: They're not belonging to me!

Another attempt for a real date is foiled again. Jack tries to make it better.

* * *

"Thanks again!"

Gwen waved a last time before the door closed. Ianto kept smiling until he was sure she was actually out of the Hub, until the silence invaded the place, then he fell in Jack's chair, sighing.

The program of the evening was simple: clean up the pink, slimy rest of their last psychopath alien from the windows, come home for a fast shower, and wait for a certain Captain to come to his apartment for their movie night, tentative number five.

They never went farther than the elevator; they were always distracted in the way. Poor Miss Roger, they forgot to close the door of the lift during tentative number three. And two. At least, the last one brought them to the parking. Luckily, nobody was outside this night.

In short, they swore to reach the doors of the cinema this time. It'll be for another time. Couldn't Rhys choose another day for his surprise?

Ianto sat up just enough to call Jack, busy driving Tosh at her home after a unanimous decision she wasn't in state of driving. She received a part of the pink shower. Owen said she wasn't in danger, but she'll be groggy for a few hours.

He had the answering machine; Ianto explained the story and cancelled the date. Jack will join him in any case, but it was for the principle. They already did every corner of the Hub, he would have liked a change.

A long night of monitoring was ahead of them, and he was really tempted to pass them in the armchair, but if there was an urgency…sighing even harder, he left the office to go to Tosh's station, moping, taking advantage of being alone to let out the frustrated teenager in him.

"I think it's the moment you put some horrible, loud music and slam the door."

Jack was jumping from the invisible lift and watching him with his biggest grin, a plastic bag in a hand, a pizza in the other. Ianto stuck out his tongue, making his lover burst of laughing. Ianto pointed the bag.

"What's that?"

"Dinner! And DVDs. It's not a cinema, but at least, we'll be able to say we saw a film."

"Hmmm, but I really wanted to go outside, feel the wind, in the moonlight…"

Jack thought for a few seconds while Ianto tried to maintain the pout. Then, face alight of delight, Jack tried to click his fingers realised it would be difficult with his hands full, gave him the bag and the pizza box, clicked his finger, told him "Go and make yourself comfortable, I'm coming back.", and run to his office.

Ianto watched the place he was before, a little stunned, and then shook his head, slightly laughing. He chose a film without looking the title, kind of certain they'll only watch the first minutes, put the box on the table and sat on the couch. The second he took off his shoes, the lights went off.

"Jack?"

"Everything's okay! Just a few adjustments!"

Ianto decided to not worrying, even when he thought he smelled the sea air. Nor when he felt sand under his hands when he searched the drinks Owen hid behind the couch. At least, he clearly heard Myfanwy's shriek, not some seagulls.

A blue light appeared in the same time that Jack who fell at his sides, a blinking orb in his hand.

The Hub wasn't here anymore. The couch, the table, the screen was still there, but for the rest, they were at the sea, the beach surrounded them as far as he could see. Waves broke on the sand where Tosh's desk should be. The ceiling let its place to a cloud-free sky full of stars, an immense full moon which was their lighting, and once a while, some flying stars.

Even the wind and the sound of the waves felt real.

"Portable Personal Virtual Reality." Jack said proudly.

Ianto smiled, began the film, and snuggled against him. Maybe he should thank Rhys, finally.

* * *

Thanks you for reading! Please review!

Sorry, couldn't find any translationPlease support us by using Babylon search engine


End file.
